


Come Again?

by MizUndahStood



Series: FanFiction Fanatics Prompts/Challenges [2]
Category: Martin Freeman - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 500 word challenge, F/M, Female Character of Color, Friends to Lovers, In Character - Out of Canon, John Gets Busy, John-centric, Making Out, NSFW, Naughtiness, Red Pants, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, The Fourth Continent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/pseuds/MizUndahStood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the afterglow of their first make out session, John Watson and Anna Eberhardt are chatting to each other while John lies on his back, jumper and vest rucked up, jeans unzipped - exposing his red pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Again?

**Author's Note:**

> A "Reading Week Adventures" chapter originally posted as a chapter in the main body of Sherlock one-shots with the title “Fanatically Yours: A John and Anna Vignette.”  
> It was written in celebration of the Facebook group “Fanfiction Fanatics” reaching 500 members, in respnse to a challenge:  
> Create a 500 word story that includes the word “Fanatic.”
> 
> Same as it ever was... ✨NSFW✨ 
> 
>  
> 
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

"Bloody Hell, woman! What did you just do to me?" John covers his face with his hands and laughs.  
"Technically I didn't do _anything_ , John. I merely gave you a few suggestions." Anna coos, as she nibbles an earlobe.

"But, erm... I didn't, you know... "  
"Nope." she says, popping her lips for emphasis.  
"How?" he wonders aloud. "By just squeezing those muscles, then? Is there a name for that?"  
"You've just experienced your first Tantric orgasm."  
"It felt the same. Only a little more intense, I s'pose." he raises himself onto his elbows and smiles lustily.  
"Mmm-hmm." She returns his smile as she straddles him, then leans in for a kiss.  
"So, I can go again?" he asks, as Anna traces the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue.  
"As many times as you'd like, John."

John licks his lips, then asks "Are you some kind of Tantric Sex Expert, then?"  
"No, sweetie. Just a humble fanatic. An enthusiast, if you will."  
"You've got some wickedly interesting hobbies, Luv."  
Anna reaches between them and begins stroking him through his pants. She cups and rolls his bollocks. John lolls his head back and moans. Anna rolls off so that she can have a better angle, with a complete range of motion.

"How's that feel?" she murmurs seductively.

He doesn't answer with words, opting instead to close his hand around hers, and squeeze gently. Urging her to slow down and use firmer strokes. She murmurs seductively as she glides her hand gently up and down over his stiffening knob. 

"Slower?"  
"Y-yesss, please..." he sibilates.

John is awash in sensation. Anna's tantalizingly slow caresses, her soft sexy voice, and the light scent of raspberry jam, all conspiring to send him into sensory overload.

Anna drapes herself across John's torso and nuzzles his neck as she continues her naughty ministrations. And he doesn't seem to mind at all. John reaches under Anna's shirt. His fingers leisurely meandering as they find their way to her bosom to unhook her bra.  
He works the clasp skillfully, allowing her breasts to tumble free of their silken confinement into his waiting hands.  
He licks the pad of his thumb and ghosts it over one of her nipples until it becomes firm. Coaxing it to stand at attention like a good little soldier. She hums her approval, as she continues her own explorations. 

 

"Ohhh, yeah... Just kinda... Little squeeze, there. Oh!-oh!-oh! Bloody feckin ‘ell!" John mutters, through clenched teeth.  
"Good, hmmm?"  
"God, yes."

John threads his fingers through Anna's hair and draws her into an intensely passionate kiss. She returns the kiss, but pulls back, nearly out of breath.

"John!" she gasps. "We'd better crack a window or we'll melt!"

He chuckles his reply "I'd love to melt with you, Anna."  
"We could stop the world." she sighs.

John reaches up, and draws a heart on the condensation covered car window. Then writes their names on either side.

"I heart you too, John Watson."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes later?...  
> Check out this video on YouTube:  
> Modern English - I Melt With You (Official Video)  
> http://youtu.be/LuN6gs0AJls
> 
>  
> 
> Raspberry Jam scent? It's a thing:  
> 
> 
>   
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2015%20-%20July/6DF5AEFB-5854-411F-9BE7-AE114ED1DDA8_zpsjcquanza.jpg.html)  
> www.demeterfragrance.com/704255/products/Raspberry-Jam.html 
> 
> Not beta'd.


End file.
